


Regular - Irregular

by flamingxusagi



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, F/F, Multi, NCT made me write this, Non-Idol AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-05 21:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingxusagi/pseuds/flamingxusagi
Summary: Umi owns her family dojo, which isn't getting much support as she would like. Nico is a small time idol, trying to make ends meet. They're just about happy where they are, even though they are in trouble. Maki is a successful doctor, saving lives as best as she can. Eli is a successful solicitor, helping out as much as she can with legal problems. They feel as though something is missing so they go searching for it. Will there be diamonds dripping for them? Or will it end in disaster?





	1. Prologue: Regular - Irregular

_"I’m still going somewhere_  
To an unknown place, to an unknown hall  
_I’m spending most of my time_  
In a place that’s uncomfortable even  
after several nights, like an explorer."- The 7th Sense, NCT U

Umi was sitting at a table at the nearby cafe that was near her dojo. It was a homely style cafe, which had a couple of sofas and coffee tables and proper wooden tables and chairs. It was quite empty today. Her table was empty so far, as she was waiting for someone. She sighed and looked to her watch. "She's late again..." She muttered to herself. She was wearing a white blouse, black jeans and black boots. She closed her eyes for a moment. Her dojo wasn't exactly in the best place right now. There wasn't that many going to it after her father had decided to give her the mantle of being head of the dojo. She had considered all the options to garner more people but it seemed no one was interested in these things these days. She took deep sigh. "Ah, Umi-chan, the usual?" A voice called out to her. Umi opened her eyes to see the cafe owner, Nozomi Toujou, who had a smile on her face and was wearing a yellow blouse, a violet skirt that went down to her ankles with an apron. "Oh yes please, and also the same for the other. If she ever shows up that is." Umi stated.

"Now now, Umi-chan, you know she'll be here soon. She does run late a few times." Nozomi giggled before heading to the kitchen to prepare the usual for both Umi and the person she was waiting for. Said person sighed again. The door of the cafe had opened and revealed a woman with a mess of black hair tied into twin tails. She had on a pink tank top and a white skirt that went down to her ankles with a pair of sandals. She was panting, her hands on her knees and then looked up. "Nico-chan, you're here." Umi gave the woman, now named Nico, a smile as she walked over. Nico had sat down across her. "Late photo shoot?" She asked. Nico nodded, "Those damn idiots wouldn't let me leave. If I didn't need the money to live for the next month, I'd have screamed at them." 

Umi frowned, "I do wish I could do more..."

"It's alright, Umi-chan. I'll be at the top one day." Nico reassured her. "I'll be the number one idol in the world!" She added with a smile. 

Umi smiled, "I don't doubt that, Nico-chan." 

They then started to chat for a few minutes. Nozomi then came back to the table with what they usually ordered. It was an omelette and a cola for Nico and a chicken salad and ice tea for Umi. They both thanked Nozomi for the food with Umi taking her purse out to pay for the both of them. Nozomi then stopped her. "Oh no, it's okay. It's free today." She said with a smile. 

"Nozomi, I can't just not pay you..." Umi said with a pang of guilt. "Please I insist."

"Oi, Umi-chan she's doing this out of kindness you know. It'd be horrible to not take it." Nico told her friend across the table.

Nozomi giggled, "She's right you know. I've known you both for a while now too, so it's the least I could do. And you did help me with my predicament with my partners before."

"W-well if you say so..." Umi stuttered out. 

"That was nothing, Nozomi. You've been good to us and it's only right we help a friend in need." Nico added.

Nozomi then bowed before heading behind the counter, humming happily as both Umi and Nico dug into their food. As they ate, they talked about their predicaments on their lives. Umi had talked about how her dojo is doing a bit better than the last few months but not good enough and hopes it'll be better soon. Nico had also mentioned about how she's doing decently, but just barely. Her recent gigs had been paying well enough, but not well enough for her taste. They then moved onto something lighter. "So when are you gonna get a girlfriend?" Nico asked out of the blue. Umi was taken aback by the question, leaving her blushing frantically. "N-Nico-chan?! W-why would you even ask that?! I haven't even thought about that in so long..."

"Ah come on, I'm sure you have lately!" Nico grinned. "I know your type, blondes right?"

"T-that's not..." Umi started.

"Don't deny it! I saw you looking at that one blonde girl the other day!" Nico interrupted, which left Umi even more redder. 

"J-just because I saw one that may have been attractive, doesn't mean they're my type, Nico-chan!" She managed to say. 

As they were going about this small argument, the door had opened to reveal two women. One had red hair that went to just above her shoulders and was wearing a red summer dress with pink stripes, a pink cardigan and white sandals with a necklace around her neck. The other had blonde hair tied up into a ponytail and was wearing a navy blue button up t-shirt, white jeans and orange heels. She had with her an orange shoulder bag. Nozomi looked up from her phone when she heard the door open and saw the two women and greeted them with a smile. Nico and Umi stopped their friendly arguing and looked at them for a few moments. Nozomi then lead the two to the table next to them. As Umi and Nico stared, the two women had started to talk, "Eli, we could have gone somewhere else you know..."The red haired one started.

The blonde giggled, "Yes but I was told by Kotori to see the cafe as it was 'one of the best' as she put it."

"Yeah, but it's just one of her partners. Didn't we go to the bakery down the road to see her other partner the other day too?" The redhead had countered.

Eli then had a smile on her face, "I was only checking if the girls Kotori had were good for her. And it seems they are, Maki."

Maki sighed, "Yeah sure..." She then turned her head to the table where Umi and Nico were sitting. The both of them quickly turned back to their own table, as Maki gave them a curious look. Eli had taken out a small mirror to check that her makeup wasn't off. "You know, it's rude to stare, Maki." She said as she was looking into her mirror.

"Whatever...they were staring first." She countered as she took a look at Nico a little longer before turning to the kitchen. "They're cute too..." She muttered under her breath.

Eli folded the mirror and placed it into her bag with a giggle and turned to see. Within a moment she found herself staring at the blue haired girl. "I-I suppose so..." Eli felt her cheeks flush a little before turning to Maki. They then chatted away.

Both Umi and Nico had tried their best to finish the rest of their food. As soon as Nozomi had given Eli and Maki their orders, Umi called her over to clean the table. Umi and Nico had thanked her before heading out, with their hearts still beating hard. "D-damn...they were so gorgeous..." Nico stated nervously.

"I-I couldn't agree more..." Umi added.

Inside the cafe, Eli had a small disappointed face. "I wanted to look at her more..." 

"Who? The blue one?" Maki asked. 

"Yes. And you wanted to look at the cute one right?" Eli shot back, making Maki go as red as her hair.

"M-maybe I do..." She said as she crossed her arms.

"If you want to know who they are, Ayase-san, Nishikino-san, just look up Sonoda Dojo and Nico Yazawa on the internet." Nozomi said with a smile as she cleaned up their table. "Also, it was nice to meet you both."

"And you as well." They both thanked her as they left. 

Nozomi then looked at her phone, she was messaging her partners. One from Honoka saying that she'd want to cuddle immediately when the purple haired girl came back home. Another from Kotori telling her that both Maki and Eli needed girlfriends to let them loosen up. She smiled and responded to Honoka and that she will have all the cuddles as she wants. As she took off her apron, she responded to her other partner. "I think I have an idea..." 

_"After I first saw you_  
I got a feeling that I needed no other reason  
Like magic, I felt each hundredth of a second  
For every detailed one minute  
All of my nerves are on edge  
I want to get to know you." - Baby Don't Stop


	2. We Boom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli and Maki had decided to look up what Nozomi had said, interest piqued and heart beating fast, they try and talk to them for the first time for real.

_"Show me what you got_  
_The result is crazy_  
_Follow your beating heart_  
_Run right now._" - BOOM, NCT Dream

Eli had went straight onto her laptop as soon as she got home to her apartment. She quickly typed in the Sonoda Dojo into the search engine on her browser. It was one of the first results there. She clicked it and found out that it was a dojo for archery, kendo and judo. She read through everything carefully. She then saw a picture of the girl she saw at Nozomi's cafe. Eli was captivated by her. The way her golden eyes sparkled, the way her hair flowed down, how amazing she looked in her archery uniform. Everything, Eli took in. She had it bad for her. Her heart beat so fast at the thought of seeing her again. She wanted to see her again. Eli quickly typed the address down into her phone and decided that she'll see her tomorrow. She nodded to herself and smiled. "Yes..." She muttered to herself. "Maybe she could be the one..."

Meanwhile, Maki had went straight to her bed as soon as she went inside her home. She got changed into her pyjamas and laid down onto her bed. She sighed and stared at the ceiling. "That girl was really cute..." She muttered to herself. Only to blush a few moments later as she realised what she said. She shook her head quickly and grabbed her phone, staring at it. She wondered if she should search this Nico Yazawa up. She sighed and eventually did so anyway. Maki found a few pictures of her around on the internet. She decided to save one. The redhead kept scrolling before stumbling upon a video with her on it. It piqued her curiosity as she tapped play. 

"Nico Nico Nii!~ I'll worm my way into your heart with my smile!~ Nico!~"

The video then ended. It was short and sweet. Maki could tell that in those eyes were the passion to be the best. She was cute and adorable. She liked her. She then went into a big searching spree to find out where she lived. Which was totally not creepy at all. at least to Maki herself. She was going to send her a present. Yes, just a present. 

_-The Next Day-_

Umi looked around the displays of the sweet shop she was at as she wanted to grab something sweet before cooking her lunch at her home at the dojo. She stood at the counter, waiting for what she ordered earlier. Within a few minutes, a ginger haired girl appeared from the back of the store with a bag of sweets, her apron over a light blue blouse and red shorts. "Here you go, Umi-chan!" She said happily as she gave the bag to the dark haired girl. Umi thanked her and took her purse out, only for Honoka to stop her. "Nope! On the house!" She told her.

"H-Honoka-chan please I insist..." Umi pleaded.

Honoka shook her head. "It's okay really! You've done a lot for me in the past after all!" Umi sighed in defeat.

"Well...thank you. I'll be going, Honoka-chan. I'll see you later." Umi said as she left the store. She went back to her dojo. Upon getting back to her, she found the door slightly ajar. She had her guard up as she went through the entrance and into the main hall. There she found the blonde woman she saw the other day, looking around at the displays from the kendo swords to archery trophies. She wore a dark blue summer dress with frills at the end, her hair in the same ponytail it was that day. Umi spoke up, "May I help you?" Eli jumped at the sudden voice and turned around. "I-I'm so sorry for intruding!" She quickly apologised.

"It's alright. Just wait outside next time." Umi sighed. "So what business are you here for?" 

"Ah yes...I'm here..." Eli thought for a moment. "To learn archery?" Brilliant excuse. Eli just found her amazing, even with the simple clothes she was wearing which was a t-shirt and blue tracksuit bottoms.

Umi gave her a smile, "Of course. We can talk more inside my abode." She said as she opened a door to reveal a kitchen at the far end with a kotatsu in the middle and a small TV not too far from it. Eli followed her through. Umi set her bag down onto the kitchen counter as Eli looked around. "Please, make yourself at home." Umi added as she made tea for the both of them. Eli had sat down at the kotatsu, with Umi doing so after a few minutes as she handed the blonde a cup of tea. "I hope you like green tea." 

"Oh I do, it's quite calming." Eli commented as she took a sip. Being in this close proximity to Umi, almost made her explode but she kept her cool. 

"So, what made you want to learn archery? And why here?" Umi asked. 

The blonde thought for a moment, taking a sip of her green tea. "This is good." She started. Eli cleared her throat, "I decided to come here to do it, as archery was something I wanted to do since I was young but never found time to do it." She admitted. "I also had a recommendation to come here by a friend of mine." She added, with a smile at the navy blue haired woman across her. Umi took a sip of her tea and then looked at Eli, as if analysing her. Umi felt her heart beating faster as she stared longer. "Oh I haven't introduced myself, I'm Eli Ayase. Pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine, Ayase-san. Umi Sonoda." She smiled at the blonde as she introduced herself. Eli ran that name through her head several times. Each time with her last name at the end of it.

"I do Archery with one other person in the middle of the week, but mostly I practice it alone." Umi commented. "It would be great to have you along, Ayase-san." Umi added with a happy smile. Finally things were looking up for her. 

"Oh? The pleasure is all mine, Sonoda-san." Eli gave her a smile back. Eli wanted that smile all to herself. They then both talked a little longer.

"I'm glad to know that you're not some random weirdo Ayase-san..." Umi said.

"Oh, should I take that horribly, Sonoda-san?" Eli questioned.

Umi stuttered with a blush, "I-I didn't mean that horribly!"

Eli giggled, "I'm only joking~"

As Eli was with Umi, Maki had eventually found the idol's address. She went to a run down apartment complex in the middle of the city. Maki looked at the building. "This isn't where an idol like her should live..." She uttered to herself as she went up to the building's steps all the way to the third floor. She then counted five doors and saw that the name of the person occupying her mind was on the door. She brought her hand up to the door and hesitated before knocking on the door. A few moments later, the door opened slightly to reveal those red eyes looking straight at her. Maki gulped. They felt like they were piercing her. "What do you want?" Nico asked harshly. 

"I-I uh I..." Maki fumbled.

"If you're here to waste my time, I suggest you beat it. I'm waiting for a call and I can't have you meddling." Nico told her. She then closed the door, only for a hand to stop her from doing so.

"I'm here...to see you." Maki said to her. Nico sighed and opened the door fully, to have her wearing a purple tank top and blue shorts with a hand on her hip. 

"What the hell do you really want?" She said with a hint of venom. "You want me to sleep with you or something?" 

Maki blushed heavily at the assumption and then shook her head, "N-no! I'm not that vulgar! I-I think y-you're really cute and when I saw you the other day..." She then drifted off.

Nico raised a brow at her before recognising her. This was the one at the cafe with that blonde. She looked her up and down. Nico thought she was reeking in the money. Maki was wearing a white dress with frills at the bottom, with a brown jacket over it that had an even darker brown lining it. Her jacket also had small pins on them. She wore white high socks and brown boots and on her neck, was a golden necklace, that looked something similar to the letter u but italicised. "Oh yeah, you're that chick from the cafe." Nico commented. Maki nodded at that, blushing heavily still. She then crossed her arms and looked to the side. As if pouting. "Ugh if you've got nothing else to do here then beat it." Nico added.

"N-no! W-wait..." Maki said as she started to fumble around her pocket. She took out a small box and held it out. Nico eyed the box curiously. "J-just take it before I change my mind..." Maki added. Nico shrugged before taking it slowly from her. "I hope to see you again!" Maki finished as she quickly went off. The black haired woman watched the other woman go off, her mind in slight confusion. She then looked to the box and opened it. Inside it had a necklace and a number written in it. Nico sighed.

"She could have just asked for a date..." She then thought of something. "Wait a damn second, she didn't even give me her name!"

As Maki was in her car, one thought crossed her mind in the middle of her drive, "Shit! I forgot to give my name!"

_"Come to me, don’t hesitate_  
You’re my alluring universe  
Just love me right  
My entire universe is you." - Love Me Right, EXO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it! I have decided to continue this! I hope this chapter is done real well! I have a slight more bias towards EliUmi, but NicoMaki is fun to write! Those two are such gay messes but I love them! Also expect lyrics at the beginning and end of the chapters, I hope you don't mind them >< They just seem to fit eheh....
> 
> Edit: I had to fix a few things here and there.


End file.
